Cry Candy
Cry Candy * Season #: 5 * Episode #: 4 * Overall Ep #: 77 Plot Rainbow Flavor learns that older kids cry when they need to. Episode (Today is the practice Jupiter Town annual cloud ball marathon. Everyone -- the Candies, Red Unicorn, Pink Pegasus, Blue Alicorn, and some other teens and kids -- is practicing for tomorrow's tournament. Lolipop has the ball and dribbles it all the way to the net.) * {Lolipop Pops} "I'm making this basket!" (Rainbow Flavor steals the ball from her, and Loli falls down.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Not on my watch, sister!" (She makes her way to the goal, where Snicker, the goalie, is ready and waiting.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Think you can pass the Snicker Wall?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Oh, yeah!" (She kicks the ball into the goalpost, and Snicker fails to block it.) * {Mr Rainbow} "GOOOOOAAAAL!!!" * {Chandelee} "Nice move, Rainbow!" * {Chondoller} "Yeah! You're really good at this!" * {Vanilla Cake} "A real pro at it!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Thank you all! I'm very proud of myself." (They hear Snicker sniffling and crying.) * {Chandelee} "Snicker Doodle, what's the matter?" * {Snicker Doodle} "I'm sorry, guys." * {Lolipop Pops} "For what?" * {Snicker Doodle} "For letting Rainbow score." * {Chondoller} "It's not such a big deal, Snicker. You can't win them all." * {Vanilla Cake} "Oh yeah? Well, Rainbow can!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Yeah!" * {Snicker Doodle} "But I-I was trying so hard, and--and--!" (sobs) (Mr Rainbow goes over to him.) * {Mr Rainbow} "Ah, don't be sad, Snicker. The thing that matters most is...you tried your best." * {Mrs Galaxy} "Well, why not take a break and have some chocolate doodle cake?" (Many of the kids cheered and sped away.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Snicker, maybe you can help by giving out the pieces, starting with a boy named Snicker?" * {Snicker Doodle} (smiles) "Okay, mom." (Other kids and adults walk off. Vanilla and Rainbow remain behind.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Sheesh...Snicker sure got upset when I scored..." * {Vanilla Cake} "Ah, he's just a cry baby!" (Later, after enjoying the cake, the two kids hang in the clearing next to the woods.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "So, uh...Vanilla...what is a cry baby?" * {Vanilla Cake} "It's someone who cries like a big baby. You know, like Snicker." * {Rainbow Flavor} "So, it's a bad thing to cry?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Well, I guess it's okay if you're way younger. But big kids like me? We don't ever cry!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Really?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Really." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Well, I won't cry either, then!" (She looks around for the ball, then spots it by a tree. She goes over to get it when she heard a hissing sound. She screams.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What is it?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "I heard a snake in the bushes!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Where?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Look!" (She points to it, but it was just a vine.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Huh? Oh-ho...s-scary...right?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Eh! I can't believe you got scared over that." (notices Rainbow is sniffling) "Hey...you're not gonna cry, are you?" * {Rainbow Flavor} (shakes it off) "No way! Big kids don't cry, especially the toughest ones around!" * {Vanilla Cake} "You got it! Come on, let's go!" (Rainbow sighs before following the brown-haired boy. Later, the kids are practicing again. Rainbow gets the ball, but falls and tumbles into a metal pole.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "OW!" (Everyone rushes over to see if she's okay.) * {Chandelee} "Rainbow, are you alright?" * {Rainbow Flavor} (in pain) "Augh! Augh!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Eh, she's okay. Right, big, tough girl?" * {Rainbow Flavor} (in pain) "Uh-huh..." * {Mrs Galaxy} "Oh, my. It looks like you sprained your tail, Rainbow." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Nuh-uh! But I think I wanna go home now..." (Mrs Galaxy carries Rainbow in her fins. Cut to the parents' room in the family apartment. Galaxy is gently stroking Rainbow's sprained tail.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Definitely sprained..." * {Mr Rainbow} (sighs and looks down at her rainbow-haired daughter) "Sorry Rainbow Flavor, but there's no way you'll be in tomorrow's annual marathon." * {Rainbow Flavor} (upset) "But I have ''to play, dad! I'm an ''awesome athlete, and it's gonna be the biggest marathon of the year! I can't let Vanilla down!" (in a whiney voice) "He said that I'm a pro at it!" * {Mr Rainbow} "And you'll still be a pro when your tail gets better." (The rainbow-haired girl breathes deeply and is on the verge of tears.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "I know it's disappointing, Rainbow, but--" * {Rainbow Flavor} (upset) "Maybe my tail is really sprained. Maybe it only looks sprained!" (in a hopeful, tear-choked voice) "Maybe it'll be better by tomorrow! Maybe..." (gasps tearfully) "...maybe...--!" * {Mrs Galaxy} "Rainbow Flavor, it's okay to be upset about this. You know how hard you worked..." * {Mr Rainbow} "That's right. You can let it out and cry." * {Rainbow Flavor} "No, I'm okay." * {Mr Rainbow} "Okay, if you're sure. Your mother and I will be back with something to wrap that tail with." (With that, the two adults left.) * {Rainbow Flavor} (to herself) "Big and tough kids don't cry, big and tough kids don't cry..." (She shudders from the efforts of stifling her sobs. The next day, the kids were excited for the tournament.) * {Mr Rainbow} "Anyone check the weather?" * {Mrs Galaxy} "Looks beautiful and sunny to me! Looks like a perfect day for the annual marathon!" (A cloud ball comes flying toward her face, but the large fish dodges it just in time. All the kids, except RF, race outside and eager for the marathon.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Have a good time, brothers, sisters, and friends..." (sighs sadly) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Don't you want to go to the marathon, Rainbow Flavor?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Me? Why should I'' go? I can't play." * {'Mrs Galaxy'} "No, but you can sit and watch, and cheer on your brothers and sisters. They've worked hard for this just like you!" * {'Mr Rainbow'} "Hop aboard the Candy Express, we'll be riding in style!" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "No thanks, dad. I don't wanna go." * {'Mr Rainbow'} "Still feeling a little down, huh?" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "No, I'm a big girl! I just want to be alone right now. I'm going back to bed." (She floats slowly up to the bedroom. Her parents watch her go.) * {'Mrs Galaxy'} "I think what our disappointed daughter needs is some comforting." * {'Mr Rainbow'} "Uh-huh. Better keep a sharp eye on him today." (A while later, the annual marathon is finally about to start.) * {'Dandelion'} "Ladies and gentlemen of all ages! Today is the big annual marathon! I believe this one may be the one we'll all remember as a whole. And now, with that said...let the tournament begin!" (The kids cheer, and Mr Rainbow blows the whistle. The boys from one team try to steal the ball from Cotton, but he's too fast for them. Some of the girl from another team try to come to Cotton's aid, but Lolipop still manages to steal the ball. She kicks it toward the goalpost from a few yards and makes it.) * {'Dandelion'} "It's in!" (When the ball is put back in play, Choco plays with it happily. Lolipop and Gelatin are cheering by each other side. Lolipop looks up at the Rainbow House and saw Rainbow Flavor watching the game from the second-story window.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} (''nudges Gelatin) "Oh, Gelatin...look!" (points at RF) (Meanwhile, up in the room, Rainbow is moping.) * {Rainbow Flavor} (sighs very sadly) "Big and tough kids don't cry...they don't cry..." (takes a deep, calming breath, then lets it out) "Ah..." (She bursts into a song.) [Rainbow Flavor] It's just not fair that I can't play My favorite game on a sunny day Watching everyone cheer and fly This makes me want to... (rubs her eyes) But I don't want to... (looks around) No way, no, not I So what do you do when you feel so bad? You just can't smile cause you feel to sad Is there anything that I can't try? Cause I don't want to... Sure don't want to... (chokes up) No way, no, not I Cause tough kids, they don't cry (She sat down at the edge of her bed, her back shown to the camera. She sniff hard. At that moment, Lolipop and Gelatin come in.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Rainbow?" * {Gelatin Soft} "You okay, sister?" * {Rainbow Flavor} (sad) "No, uh...I came here to, um...I came here to watch the clouds and be alone." (sniff) * {Lolipop Pops} "You know, Rainbow, when clouds travel, they pick up a lot of different things?" * {Rainbow Flavor} (sniff) "What kind of things, Lolipop?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Oh, things such as water, smoke, dust, and other things." (The sky starts to get gray and we hear faint thunder.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Seems like that cloud over there is feeling pretty sad." * {Rainbow Flavor} "You think so?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Yeah." * {Lolipop Pops} "And sometimes, the cloud gets so full, that it has to let everything out such as..." (We hear raining.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Rain." * {Lolipop Pops} "That's right. It's what we call a crying cloud. Right, Gelatin?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh, yes. Children, teenagers, adults...and even elder people sometimes need to cry." (After a few seconds of choking up, Rainbow finally start bawling her eyes out. Her hair turns into different shades of gray. Lolipop hugs her crying sister. Everyone on the field took shelter. A drop of rain falls on Vanilla.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What the?" (Everyone starts to leave.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey, where's everyone going? It's just a little drizzle...no! My hair! It's getting wet! Ugh! My glasses are getting foggy!" (Rainbow continues to sob.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh, Rainbow, my dear...sadden...sister..." (he starts to sob as well. It already stops raining and the sun lit brightly in the sky. Lolipop hands the two tissues, and they blew their noses into it.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Feel better?" * {Gelatin Soft} (yucky) "Uh-huh..." * {Lolipop Pops} (chuckles) "I mean, Rainbow, silly." * {Rainbow Flavor} "I do feel better, Lolipop." * {Lolipop Pops} "And so does that little cloud...because, after it rains, the cloud feels so good that it builds..." * {Rainbow Flavor} "A rainbow." (Everyone on the field saw the rainbow and were amazed. Rainbow Flavor's hair has its colors back.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "You know, guys? That's what I feel inside me right now. A rainbow." (Later, everyone was at the restaurant.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Hey, what happened everyone?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "They cancelled the marathon." * {Lemon Drop} "And someone had took this a little too much..." (Vanilla comes in, his hair wet and messy and weeping.) * {Vanilla Cake} "I really wanted to win that one round...and--and I was this close! It's totally not fair!" (cries) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Hey, come on, bro. Everyone cries...when they need to." * {Vanilla Cake} "Really?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Yeah. Even tough kids do it." * {Vanilla Cake} "Well..." (Mrs Galaxy hands him a tissue) "Thank you...I guess you're right about that." (blows into the tissue) * {Caramel Cider} "Well, let's hope next year will be a better hoot than this one!" (The two agreed.) End of episode.